<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heroes luck by saoire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109134">heroes luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoire/pseuds/saoire'>saoire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, But its fun, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, One Shot, dumb boys get into dumb shenanigans, everyone else is there but don't really speak, happens to the best of us, some heroes get arrested but thats okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saoire/pseuds/saoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p><p>Most people say becoming a Hero of Courage and wielding the Sword that seals the Darkness is a blessing, and are incredibly lucky to be chosen by the Goddess.</p><p>Legend, an experienced hero, believes that's absolute shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Legend &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Warriors &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heroes luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i started this back in july 2020 and found it again last night, so yikes if its a little rough around the edges. this is definitely self-indulgent but if anyone else enjoys it thats pretty cool!</p><p>unfortunately twi &amp; sky &amp; wind &amp; hyrule don’t really feature - who would have known it would be difficult to equally balance out nine different characters? but they’re definitely in the story in spirit! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ridiculous. Everything about the whole damn situation was ridiculous, and Legend hated every second of the day and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and forget the entire ordeal.</p><p>Maybe he was ready to just keel over where he stood. It honestly didn’t sound too bad.</p><p>His day was on a downward slope the moment he woke up with an aching back from sleeping on an unforgiving cave floor. When the band of heroes sets off and reached a village barely even a half hour walk from where they slept, he had to bite back some incredibly unsavoury words that he was sure even the Sailor didn’t know.</p><p>Just once, he wasn’t going to let the heroes poor luck get to him.</p><p>Even if it was pissing him off beyond belief that if they walked minutes more last night they would've heard the damn village, and they could've stayed in actual <em>beds</em> for once.</p><p>Definitely wasn’t going to let it get to him.</p><p>They checked into a cosy little inn and soon discovered that they were in an unfamiliar era, which really didn’t happen often. Though they took it as an opportunity to explore a time when the Triforce was just a thing of myth and their life’s struggle as Heroes of Courage were turned into a child’s bedtime story.</p><p>Legend, though he didn’t outwardly say it, found the experience interesting. He’d thought the day was looking up and maybe for once they’d have a peaceful day.</p><p>But that was too much to ask for apparently, because that hero's luck kicked in again.</p><p>And it wasn’t even his fault this time!</p><p>Mostly. Kinda.</p><p>He had been reading a label in the general store - wondering who in their right mind would need a jar of ‘octorok eyes’ - with Four when someone had bumped into him and the jar unceremoniously slipped from his hand and shattered.</p><p>Apparently the shop keep had never heard of the phrase ‘accidents happen’.</p><p>And it all sort of spiralled from there. Very, very quickly.</p><p>People were shoved. Shelves were knocked over.</p><p>Those words Legend had bitten back before filled the air.</p><p>He was punched in the nose, and in an unexpected turn of events, Four came up and absolutely decked the man in his defence.</p><p>And he was fairly certain that the small fire started was in fact <em>not</em> their fault.</p><p>Now, a trip to the villages jail and a few hours later, they were sitting in a community centre-turned-courthouse in shackles waiting for their trial, and it seemed like the whole town had shown up to see it given how full the room was.</p><p>So yeah. A poor, generally shit day in his opinion. If any of the other heroes were to bring up today in the future he’d make sure they regret it.</p><p> -</p><p>“Please stand for the honourable Lady Saffina. She will be overseeing the case and passing final judgement.” a woman, who Legend now recognized as the head of the town guard from when she practically threw them in a cell, called out from the back of the room.</p><p>The pair were pulled up to their feet as the doors swept open, and he honestly hadn’t believed the day could get any worse. Then they had to watch as Warriors strutted by them with confidence in his step and who they assumed was Lady Saffina on his arm.</p><p>It took Legend a moment to pick his jaw off the floor, and he had to elbow Four to knock him out of his stare because Warriors wasn’t just helping her to her seat on the platform, he was standing at attention by her side in armour that the heroes didn’t recognize.</p><p>Lady Saffina’s face was almost entirely obscured by a straw flat-brimmed hat adorned with blue lace and a ribbon that tied into a bow under her chin. Long blonde hair was pulled into a braid down onto her shoulder and rested next to the neckerchief she had tucked into the dress’s neckline. The floor length gown she wore was navy with intricate black details and cinched at the waist.</p><p>She was also holding a delicate looking folding fan up to her face, hiding herself entirely from view.</p><p>Odd. Every noble he knew of would have jumped at the chance to have their face front and centre.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” he started with a charming smile, and the crowd before him sat back into their seats, “My Lady’s voice is but a whisper today. She has asked me to speak on her behalf for today’s trial as to not further aggravate her throat.”</p><p>“And who might you be? I’ve never seen you around here before.” The store keep called from the opposite side of the room.</p><p>“Ah, my apologizes for not introducing myself. I am Lady Saffina’s cousin, Link. I’m visiting her for family related matters,” Warriors’ replied without an ounce of hesitation, “Now, may we begin?”</p><p>Cousin? Had he misheard that?</p><p>It didn’t matter how much charisma the Captain had, no amount of flowery words could have convinced a respected noble woman that he was somehow family. And Legend was also pretty sure that he couldn't use magic or anything of the sort.</p><p>So how. .</p><p>And that’s when he locked eyes with the noble herself, and that little part of his mind that had been saying ‘this can’t get worse, this literally can’t get worse’ on repeat completely short-circuited because -</p><p><em>- it absolutely could get worse</em>.</p><p>Because that was no ‘Lady Saffina’. It was the damn <em>cook</em>.</p><p>Legend and Four’s great rescue party was Wild and Warriors.</p><p>And all he could do was slump back into his seat, bring his hands to his face and try not to scream.</p><p>- </p><p>“Those - those <em>vandals</em>! It’s all their fault! They came into my shop and absolutely destroyed it, and then when I tried to apprehend them, they set it ablaze! That shop belonged to my late mother, if she was to look down and see the state it’s in now she’d curse the two where they stand!” Dmitri, the store owner, was red-faced as he yelled his accusations.</p><p>Legend didn’t know where he’d found the gall to make those claims.</p><p>“For Hylia’s sake - you literally attacked us first! Legend even has the bloody nose to prove it.”</p><p>“My Lady, these ruffians have been nothing but trouble since they stepped foot in our great town! I’ve heard talk that the rest of his group of absolute scoundrels have been stealing from the market as well! They should all be arrested and face trial themselves!”</p><p>A low murmur of agreement swept the crowd before them, a few townsfolk throwing up fists in anger at Dmitri’s statement.</p><p>“They had whole armies worth of weapons on them, they’re probably going to attack us!”</p><p>“My shop is missing stock! One of those outsiders must have stolen it!”</p><p>“One of them <em>growled</em> at me when I walked past!”</p><p>Actually, that last one was believable.</p><p>“Settle down! This is a respectable courtroom, not a playpen! Any other accusations will be dealt with after this trial and will require legitimate proof of an offence.” The Captain called out above the shouts, effectively quieting the crowd. “Did anyone actually witness the beginnings of the fight that can attest to what happened?”</p><p>An older man slowly stepped forward and moved towards the platform Warriors and the cook presided from, “I saw the ‘ole thing, My Lady.”</p><p>It took him a moment to recognize him, but he was definitely the one who knocked the jar from his hands and caused this whole mess in the first place.</p><p>‘Lady Saffina’ whispered something to Warriors behind her fan, gesturing to the man to come stand in front of the platform. “She asks that you give your account to the court as accurately as possible, please.”</p><p>“I was shoppin’ in the store at the time. Well, as far as I saw, the outsider with the pink hair threw a jar on the floor at ol’ Dmitri’s feet ‘n then the little guy launches ‘imself at him too. Was a real shit show from there, they made a mess ‘n when we tried to stop ‘em they started a fire too.”</p><p>“Get your fuckin’ eyes checked old man, none of what you said actually happened! We didn’t attack anyone, and Four sure as hell didn’t throw himself at the shopkeeper either.” the Veteran bristled, hands curling into fists on the table in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>The audacity of this asshole.</em>
</p><p>“Your Ladyship, the witness is spouting utter horseshit.” Four added, unamused and entirely unimpressed by the whole situation. Had this not been happening, he definitely would have been exploring the market by now. One of the stalls they’d passed before was adorned with many tasty looking cakes he’d wanted to try.</p><p>Instead, he’s stuck here. Not entirely listening to what was happening but quietly hoping that the Veteran beside him tears their two accusers a new one.</p><p>“How dare you speak to us like that, you bastards! Had this been my choice I’d cut you down where you sit!”</p><p>“Ha! I’d like to see you try-”</p><p>Four had to suppress a smile at the thought. They definitely should fight it out, just to make it more interesting.</p><p>“Goddess above, can both parties quieten down? Your vile language and threats help neither case, <em>especially yours</em>.” the Captain said with a pointed stare at the hero duo.</p><p>See, Legend absolutely knew he was only making matters worse. But the men in front of him are just so infuriatingly irritating and their faces so punchable that it’s riling him up. He’s quite happily ignoring Warriors warning.</p><p>“Um, I hate to interrupt,” a quiet voice spoke up from the door, “but I have a message from Lady Saffina.”</p><p>Well then. This can’t end well.</p><p>“Ah, that must be the notice my Lady sent earlier regarding her health,” Warriors stepped forward to wave away the messenger, “It’s not needed now, you’re free to leave.”</p><p>The messenger shifted nervously on his feet before replying, “Actually, this is a very recent message. Lady Saffina is right outside.”</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>That looming feeling of doom he’d almost managed to shake off returned pretty quickly.</p><p>Under any other circumstances the look that appeared on the Captains face would have made him roll with laughter, he could practically see the gears turning in his head trying to think of a reply. But it was his ass on the line at the moment. It was definitely not funny.</p><p>The silence was broken by the doors slamming open and a furious noble woman marched in, guards at her heels.</p><p>“Imposters! Guards, seize those two!” the actual Saffina yelled, fury painted across her face and venom laced in her tone as she pointed at Wild and Warriors.</p><p>Legend really, really hoped they had a back-up plan. If not, they had accusations of unprovoked assault, destruction of property, arson, and impersonation of a noble hanging over all of their heads.</p><p>He’d honestly seen people be executed for less. So that back up plan would be nice.</p><p>“I promise you there’s an excellent explanation for this whole mess, and it’ll definitely be worth listening to when I think of it,” Warriors spoke quickly, dodging out of the reach of a guard trying to grab him, “but you don’t look very interested, so we’ll be leaving! Time, we’re going to plan B!”</p><p>The room descended into absolute chaos in an instant.</p><p>He had no idea the other heroes were even in the room until they suddenly popped up from the crowd of townspeople and started to intercept the guards.</p><p>And then there were hands on him pulling him up and Four stared down at him from where he stood on the table, “It’s time to go, bunny boy! Unless you’re planning on actually going to jail?”</p><p>“No - stop that. That is definitely not becoming a thing.” he grumbled, stepping up onto the table beside Four, “Call me that again and I’ll personally see to it that you get left behind in this shithole of a town.”</p><p>Four laughed in response before he jumped down and started weaving through the crowd towards the platform, and for a moment - that he would never voice out loud - Legend was jealous of the heroes' height. While Four moved with grace and managed to avoid rogue hands, the veteran hero was elbowed three times on his mad dash to the others.</p><p>Not his finest moment, but he made it.</p><p>“Oh, thank Hylia, we can leave now.” Wild said, using the chair he was previously sat on to keep the guards at bay and off the platform, “Are you two okay?”</p><p>“I’ll answer that when we get out of here. I’m scared to ask how that’s happening because it looks like the plan so far has just been cause anarchy and hope for the best.”</p><p>“Wind’s supposed to create some distraction any moment now, he refused to tell us what. I’d brace yourselves!” Wild laughed, a mad glint in his eye as he swept the dress he wore away from grabbing hands.</p><p>“Why the hell did you let - ”</p><p>Legend was cut off by the sound of a loud <em>boom</em>.</p><p>The guards surrounding them instantly ducked away as the building shook, giving the heroes seconds of peace to reorient themselves.</p><p>“That’s our cue to get the hell out of here!” Warriors called out over the chaos, taking the chair from Wilds hand and facing the window.</p><p>“How the hell are we supposed to get past the crowd-”</p><p>He was once again cut off as the Captain smashed the chair against the window, sending a rain of glass down on them. The group rushed to cover their heads.</p><p>Alright then.</p><p>Now Legend was sure of it. Nothing was planned and they have been improvising the entire time. There's no way an experienced group of heroes thought any of this was a good idea.</p><p>His life had been in the hands of not one, not two, but <em>seven idiots</em>.</p><p>“That escape route you requested, your highness.” Warriors grinned at him and used what remained of the chair leg to knock away any leftover glass in the frame.</p><p>
  <em>Goddess above give me strength.</em>
</p><p>“Y’know what, alright. I just want to leave this shithole in the dust. Let’s go.”</p><p>He kneeled down to give Four a boost up and out before following himself. The shouts and chaos from inside faded away as he breathed in the fresh breeze and felt the sun on his face. He pushed himself off the window sill and relished in the brief rush he got from free-falling from a second floor window.</p><p>Until he landed straight in a puddle that splashed mud up his legs and was reminded of what a bad, no good, absolute awful day it was.</p><p>- </p><p>“Alright, they’re gone.” Warriors turned to look back in the room that was still in absolute shambles as guards and townspeople collided, “and it looks like the others have slipped out too. That just leaves us. Ladies first.” He gestured towards the window.</p><p>“I can just about walk in how awkwardly tight this dress is. There’s no way I’m going to be able to lift a leg up to that window.” Wild quickly turned down the idea and instead looked across the room for an easier escape.</p><p>Only to be brought out of his planning by the Captain literally scooping him up into his arms like he weighed nothing. “We don’t have time, My Lady. It’s now or never.” he said, a teasing grin staring down at him. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to save a damsel like this!”</p><p>The jibe died on his tongue as he latched onto Warriors, who hadn’t hesitated to launch himself out the window.</p><p>What absolute fuckin’ <em>madness</em>.</p><p>But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of it.</p><p> -</p><p>The shackle opened with a satisfying <em>click</em>, his fourth attempt at picking the lock on the cuff finally successful. The second they were free of his wrist he flung them through the air in the direction of the town.</p><p>“Good riddance. To them and that stupid town and all its stupid people.” Legend got to work on picking the lock on Fours’ shackle as they walked.</p><p>He didn’t think he’d ever be thankful to be on the road, but by the goddess was he now. Once the four heroes had met up with the others they’d immediately set off and hightailed it away from the settlement.</p><p>Good riddance indeed.</p><p>“Next time we make it to a village can you boys please refrain from being arrested?” Time muttered to his left, a sigh escaping his lips. “I relaxed for all of five minutes before people started talking about idiots getting into trouble, only to find out they were two of <em>my</em> idiots.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks for that outstanding advice, Old Man. I’ll keep that in mind.” Legend drawled, stepping away from Four once the lock clicked open.</p><p>“I still have so many questions about. . <em>everything</em>. Who came up with that plan? What the hell did Wind do? Where’d Wild get the <em>dress</em>?” Four spoke up, slowly rubbing at his wrists where the metal had been.</p><p>Time nodded his head towards the rest of the group in front of them, “I claim no part of it this time. I let them figure it out themselves and just went along with what they told me to do.”</p><p>“That’s. . such a bad idea.”</p><p>“Smithy, sometimes you just have to let things happen.” Time replied, before walking on ahead to catch up with the others.</p><p>-</p><p>Later on while sitting around a campfire, Legend and Four would finally learn what had actually happened. The other heroes laughed as they weaved a tale of breaking and entering into a manor and subsequently locking a noble woman in a closet.</p><p>After taking one of her many dresses from said closet, of course.</p><p>“It was pure luck that the cook looked similar to that woman, originally we just planned on breaking you out of jail at nightfall, and that was it. Impersonating her was definitely unplanned. She was really mad about the whole thing.” Hyrule added.</p><p>“I’m glad we didn’t go with the first idea, I had much more fun causing chaos!” Wind said, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you assholes had your laughs while we were busy getting <em>arrested</em>.” Legend grumbled.</p><p>Finally, the band of heroes turned in for the night. Legend had a newfound thankfulness for his bedroll, because suddenly and absolutely randomly, he had no interest in going near a town or inn for the foreseeable future. Frankly, he found his bedroll much comfier and blanket much warmer than before.</p><p>And just as he’s starting to drift off, Legend’s struck with the sudden thought that he can’t recall Wind ever telling them what that explosion was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think this idea was a lot more fun in my head -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>